


Long Time Coming

by elliotwritesgarbage



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Percabeth - Freeform, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, before the titan war, lots of fluff, will solace is as gay as ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotwritesgarbage/pseuds/elliotwritesgarbage
Summary: Silena finally kisses Charlie, after months of waiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry everyone. It's very short.

The pavilion was crawling with demigods. Now that dinner was over, groups were changing from siblings to friends as everyone left their tables. Silena should have been leading her cabin to the campfire, she knew, but she didn’t want to exactly. She had started walking away, then turned back to observe everyone. 

She heard a voice at her shoulder. “Silena.”

“Charlie,” she replied.

He said, “I’ve told you a million times, call me Beckendorf.” There was no animosity in his tone. He was playful. 

“And I’ve told you a million and one times, no.” She looked at him and smiled. He was tall, taller than Silena, and that was hard to achieve. The girl stood at a supermodel’s five-foot-ten, and frequently wore high heels. He was also dark, strong, and incredibly good looking. Silena had skirted around him for the past few summers. They got along, plain and simple.

“Things will get better,” Silena said suddenly. “Love will heal this place.” 

Beckendorf seemed taken aback by her comment. The was had been hard, but to him it didn’t seem broken. 

“Question,” he started. Before Silena could say, “Shoot!” he continued. “Can you tell when two people are in love?” 

Silena smiled at him. “I’m intuitive. It’s not like, an aura, or anything. I just notice the way people look at each other. I notice the way they act, and the way they speak.”

Beckendorf blushed, although in the dim sunlight, it was hard to tell. 

“Percy and Annabeth, for example: I don’t know if it’s romantic love, yet, but I think it will be. I’d give them, oh I don’t know, a year or so before they get together.” Upon seeing Charlie’s face she said, “I’d put money on it.”

“Alright. So what about…” He scanned the pavilion. “Nyssa?” 

“She’s a bit more complicated. I’m pretty sure anyone with eyes could see that Annabeth and Percy are in deep. Nyssa hides it well, but I think she has eyes for a certain son of Apollo.”

“Gods. Please tell me it’s not Yew.” He grimaced.

“It’s not! Although she may have more luck with him. He’s more open. It’s Will.” Silena always referred to people by their first named. Beckendorf had never asked why, but he assumed it was because she was sick and tired of people trying (and failing) to pronounce her last name. As she talked, he looked her over. He was not inconspicuous. Her hair, long enough to touch her pierced bellybutton, was tied up in a bun, weaved into such an intricate pattern he doubted he could recreate it, no matter how good of a builder he was. Small pieces of hair softly touched her cheeks, forehead, and nape. The pieces of dark hair looked soft and feathery, and Beckendorf wanted to take her hair out of it’s bun and run his fingers through it. He forced himself out of his reverie. 

“Oh yeah? What lucky girl gets the attention of Will Solace?”

Silena looked at him knowingly. “He doesn’t like girls.”

Beckendorf had had no idea. Silena started marching to the campfire, following the crowd of campers. Charlie struggled to keep up. She was incredibly quick. He looked straight ahead and asked her a nauseating question.

“So what about me?”

“What about you?” Her lips curled in a playful way. 

“Who do I like?” Silena smiled even bigger and walked a little closer to him. 

“Well, you’d need to tell me yourself. Like I said, I’m not magical. Just good at guessing.” Beckendorf wanted to argue that she was plenty magical, but he kept his mouth (mostly) shut. Upon looking up at his pleading face, she sighed. “Fine, fine. I would say that you don’t like anyone. You’re in love. You’ve got a smile on your face, you always seem to be searching for someone in crowds. So tell me: who is she?” 

“As if you don’t know. I’m sure your cabin mates have told you plenty.” They certainly had. For the entirety of this summer, her cabin mates had been begging her to get together with him. Even now she could see their excited looks. They wanted her to complete her rite of passage. She just wanted to be in love and loved in return.

“They’ve told me enough.” They sat down at the fire. 

“So they’ve told you all about me?” He asked, unsure of what he wanted the answer to be. 

“They didn’t need to. Ugh. Screw the rite of passage.” Beckendorf wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but he was glad she was finally kissing him. So, it seemed, were the campers, who whistled and whooped and cried, “Finally!”


End file.
